


Would She?

by PhantomsVixen008



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falcobblepot, Fluff, Sofwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12533400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomsVixen008/pseuds/PhantomsVixen008
Summary: Oswald has been out of town for a week. He comes back, preparing a beautiful meal for Sofia. He comes home with an important question to ask her.This is pure fluff. If you don't ship Oswald/Sofia, then just ignore this. I won't tolerate any hate.





	Would She?

Oswald studied the expensive crystal wine glass he held between his fingers. Not a single fingerprint would do. This evening had to be perfect. He'd spent too long planning and going to great lengths for there to be even one hiccup. A mistake of any sort would not be tolerated. 

His mind flashed to his trip to Florida. Alone. The trip that had scared him to take and he wasn't entirely sure he'd come back alive. Part of him was certain he would have been shipped, in pieces, back to Gotham. But surprisingly the meeting had gone well. 

It had been nice to see Carmine again. Almost like seeing a long lost relative. He had looked frail and weak though, clearly dying. And for some reason that caused Oswald a lingering pain. This man had always been larger than life to him. Invincible even. Now he was being claimed by the one thing no one could stop. Death. It gave Oswald a stark reminder of his own mortality and the motivation to do what he needed. 

His mind snapped back to the present when he heard the soft footsteps approaching the dining room. She was early, and for some reason that made him smile. It almost seemed as though she loved to try to catch him off guard. And in truth, most of the time she did. But not in the ways she probably had tried. 

"You're early, Sofia," he smiled, turning around to face her. 

"My father always told me that if you're ten minutes early, then you're late," she hummed, crossing the room so that he didn't have to. She leaned in, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I'm glad you're back in the city. The place wasn't the same without you." Her brown eyes sparkled, as she ran her fingers down the lapel of his jacket. "Are you going to fill me in on your big secret trip?" 

"I promise, by the end of this evening, all will be revealed to you. No secrets between us, right?" 

And he now knew that was true. Several months ago she'd come clean about her original plot to over throw him. Of course he'd been upset and they hadn't spoken for a week or so. But then he'd found himself inviting her to lunch. Offering an olive branch. And that was when he had suggested they work together. They could rule Gotham together and bring Jim Gordon to his knees. In truth though, Oswald had just missed her company. He'd missed the way she made him feel. The realization that he was in love with her had come like a bolt out of the blue and it had shocked him. He'd never imagined feeling that way again. And he certainly hadn't imagined her returning the sentiment. But she had. And he always knew when someone was lying, and Sofia wasn't lying when she confessed her love. 

"Of course, no secrets." She looked at the table, her fingers moving along the table cloth. "You have outdone yourself this evening. The place looks lovely. And it smells fantastic in here." 

"Only the best for you. I spent all day in the kitchen. I made your favorites. " He moved to pull her chair out for her, carefully pouring a glass of wine. "I stumbled upon a recipe I think you will appreciate." 

He pulled the silver lid off of the plate, smiling as he waited for her reaction. He moved to take the seat across from her, uncovering his own plate. He still watched her with anticipation as she took the first bite. 

"It .. it's my mother's lasagna," she whispered, looking up at him with wide brown eyes. "You .. you used her recipe." 

Chewing his lip, Oswald nodded. "I did. I know how much you miss your mother, and I wanted to do something special. It took a lot of work and a long trip down south to get it," he smiled. "I ended up with a book of all of her recipes. There are quite a few I want to try for you." 

Sofia reached with a shaky hand across the table, slipping her fingers into Oswald's. "You are the sweetest. I don't know what to say. I .. I can't believe you went to all of this trouble for me." 

"Well, I didn't go to Florida just to get her recipes. I admit that I had an ulterior motive as well." he brushed his thumb over the back of her hand. "I hope by now you know I'd do anything to make you happy Sofia. I live to see you smile." 

"And you do a spectacular job of it," she beamed. "I must thank you for the incredibly large donation you gave to the orphanage too. That was unexpected." 

"I know how much it means to you. And you look awfully sweet with the children." 

"It seems you have a rather large soft spot for me, Oswald Cobblepot." She smiled, her dimples showing on her cheeks. 

He loved those dimples so much. Her smile was his favorite thing in the entire world, and he meant it when he said he'd do anything to make her smile. 

"It took you long enough to realize that, Miss Falcone," he teased. "Now eat, love. I didn't go to all of this work for you to let it get cold." he laughed. 

They returned to their meal, chatting about all the things Oswald had missed while he'd been gone. The conversation was light, and there was a sense of normlacy about it. They were just a regular couple. Not the crime lord's of Gotham. They were just Oswald and Sofia. 

Once they were finished, Oswald stood up, holding his hand out to her. "I'll worry about the dishes later. For now I want to sit with you for a bit. I missed you." 

Sofia slipped her hand into Oswald's allowing him to lead her to the sitting room. Just looking at him, she knew how much she loved him. And sometimes it still surprised her that she had fallen for him. She'd never allowed herself to get so distracted before. But then again, Oswald wasn't like anyone else she had ever met. 

He carefully sat down on the sofa, pulling her down into his lap. This had become his favorite position in the entire world. His beautiful Sofia in his arms as they sat together listening to the crackling fireplace. 

She gently wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in to kiss his lips slowly. "I certainly did miss this, Oswald. You were gone forever." 

He chuckled softly against her lips, smiling. "Darling, I was gone for a week. It wasn't that long." 

"It felt like a lifetime."

"Well, perhaps I can make it up to you. I promise not to go anywhere without you ever again." 

"I'm going to hold you to that." 

"You know I am a man of my word," he purred, pressing another kiss to her lips. "Which means I should tell you the whole truth behind my trip." 

Those words caught her attention, and she moved on his lap so that she could look him in the eye. "What have you been up to, Oswald?" she asked, her fingers stroking along his cheek. 

"First, I have a very important question to ask you," he smiled, reaching into his pocket. He pulled a ring out, a beautiful ruby sparkling in the center of a grouping of bagette diamonds. "This ring belonged to my mother. It was a present that my father had given to her before his parents forced them apart. She always wanted me to give it to the person I intended to spend the rest of my life with. That person is you, Sofia Falcone. You made me see what true love was. Not what I thought it was supposed to be. You challenge me, and make me see things from a different point of view. You are my equal in every way imaginable. And I know now that I can't continue living without you. You are my very reason for waking up every morning. I love you, Sofia. Will you please marry me?" 

Oswald held his breath as he looked into her eyes. It seemed like an eternity passed as she processed his question. Her brown eyes welled with tears before she began to nod. "Yes Oswald. I .. yes," she whispered, moving to kiss him deeply. 

He sighed against her lips, feeling such a sense of relief wash over him. Once they pulled apart, he slipped the ring onto her finger, before kissing the stone. "It looks perfect on you," he whispered. 

He brushed her hair back from her face, a smile on his lips. "I went to Florida to ask your father for your hand," he laughed. "I have never been so scared of anything in my entire life. I just knew Carmine was going to send little pieces of me in a box back to the city," he shook his head. "But he was happy. He said he knew that I would take care of you and let you be the woman you were always meant to be," he whispered. "He's proud of you, Sofia. He wanted me to make sure I told you that." he pressed his forehead against her's. "He wants you to be happy. And he saw that I was sincere in my feelings for you. He's always been able to read me like a book." 

His words made the tears slip from her eyes, as she shook her head. "You are something else, Oswald. I .. I never would have imagined in a million years that you would do that. You are always so full of surprises," she laughed. 

He reached up, brushing the tears from her cheeks. "I promise to always keep you on your toes for the rest of our lives," he teased. "I love you Sofia," he whispered again. 

She leaned in, kissing him slowly. "I love you too, Oswald. I always will."


End file.
